evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Child Ikustega
The Child Ikustega is an NPC type encountered in the E.V.O. series. They are small, brown amphibians with black eyes and a cheerful smile on their face. They sport four legs and a leaf-like tail. The Child Ikustega and the Elder Ikustega are the very friendly NPCs encountered in a stage in E.V.O. Search for Eden. Unlike the guide jellyfish or Terodus from the first world, they don't harm the protagonist in any way. The guide jellyfish turns into a regular enemy after his speech, while the Terodus can harm the protagonist via collision damage. The Child Ikustega never attempts to do any harm and will just run away, if the player hits it by accident or frees it from a giant bee's grasp. The first Child Ikustega is met in Chapter 2: Early Creatures of Land. Kinds of Child Ikustega Child of the Warrior Ikustega The first Child Ikustega encountered ingame is the one met in the Land of Boss Ikustega. It is the child of the Warrior Ikustega met a few stages later at the entrance to the Cave of King Bee. This Child Ikustega will be encountered alongside an Elder Ikustega after the protagonist defeats Debustega. They will tell the protagonist about the giant insects and that the Child Ikustega's father went to peacefully negotiate with the King Bee, but hasn't returned. The child will get very worried about its father and the elder will basically ask the protagonist, if they can go and check out how the Warrior Ikustega is doing and if his negotiations with the King Bee succeeded. Random Child Ikustega These are first encountered at the Domain of Giant Bee, where the can be seen running away from giant bees. More of them appear in the next stage immediately afterwards, the Land of Insect, where some of them are being carried away by the giant bees. While the protagonist can save some of them by defeating the giant bees, the giant bees and Child Ikustega will spawn infinitely, so its impossible to save all children. In the end, the player has no choice but to move on to the Cave of King Bee, as otherwise, they won't be able to progress the game. They will no longer spawn once the King Bee has been defeated. White Orb Child Ikustega This Child Ikustega is met when Bolbox spits out a white orb ( ). Shortly after spawning from the white orb, the child will run away. Just like any other Child Ikustega, it is completely harmless. Once the child has left the boss arena, the Bolbox battle will continue as normal. Stats and rewards The stats featured in this section go for any Child Ikustega encountered ingame. Just like an enemy, this ally can be killed, but the player will be punished for eating its meat. Stats "Rewards" The "rewards" given out by eating a Child Ikustega's meat vary depending on which of the three types, mentioned above, the protagonist kills and eats. If the protagonist kills the Child Ikustega met in the Land of Boss Ikustega, Gaia will be shocked and call them out on it. She doesn't react this way when the protagonist kills any of the other Child Ikustega. Child of the Warrior Ikustega Eating this Child Ikustega's meat will almost instantly kill the protagonist regardless how much health they have left. The only way to avoid dying from eating this meat is by quickly hitting select once and evolving a body part or using a green crystal to transform. Other Child Ikustega Just like when eating the Child of the Warrior Ikustega, the protagonist will be punished for killing and eating any other Child Ikustega. The punishment will just not be as severly, as its possible to kill and eat a Child Ikustega by accident when attacking a giant bee. As the meat on a bone will look the same as the giant bee's they are impossible to tell apart aside from the E.V.O. points giving out and the health restored or damage dealt by them. The values shown above are both applied to the random Child Ikustega and the one spawning from the white orb. Behaviour Idle This behaviour is only shown by Child of the Warrior Ikustega. After walking up to the protagonist alongside the Elder Ikustega, the Child Ikustega and the elder will stay in place and idle there. They won't do anything else. Running This behaviour can be shown by any of the Child Ikustega. If the protagonist hits the Child of the Warrior Ikustega, it run away and go off-screen. The random Child Ikustega found in the Domain of Giant Bee will always be running either towards the player or away from them. If a giant bee catches them, the Child Ikustega will change into the "being carried" state mentioned below. If the protagonist hits a giant bee carring a Child Ikustega, they will drop the Child Ikustega, the child will be dizzy for a few seconds and then start running away. After spawining from the white orb, the Child Ikustega found in the final battle against Bolbox will run away to the left side of the screen until it goes off-screen. While being carried by a giant bee This behaviour can be shown by the random Child Ikustega found in the Domain of Giant Bee and the Land of Insect. The ones in the Domain of Giant Bee will only show this behaviour if a giant bee catches up with them, while the ones found in the Land of Insect will start out in this state. While being carried by a giant bee, the Child Ikustega will have a tired look on its face and its body will be in a limp position. If the protagonist doesn't free it from the giant bee's grasp, the child can't free itself and is carried away off-screen. Towards the protagonist The Child Ikustega are completely harmless NPCs. If the protagonist walks past them, they won't receive any collision damage. It is not advised to kill the Child Ikustega and eat their meat, as it will harm the protagonist if they do so. Otherwise, killing Child Ikustega doesn't affect the game's plot in any way. Gallery E.V.O. Search for Eden EVO Child Ikustega walk.gif|A Child Ikustega as it appears while walking or running Category:Protagonist and allies